La última carrera
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Es el último día en la escuela para los de tercero, y a su vez, el último día para decidir al ganador definitivo de sus carreras matutinas. El que obtenga la victoria número trescientos decidiría qué corte de cabello llevará el perdedor el resto del año. —Espero que hayas elegido un buen salón donde cortarte el cabello, Yamayama. [KageHina]


"La última carrera"  
Basado en Haikyuu!  
By: Keysie Maxwell

Raiting: G.  
Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata.  
Disclaimer: Este escrito fue hecho para un concurso de fanfics alrededor de Noviembre, la temática era "Una competencia", así que aquí tienen el resultado final. Gracias a Sady por betearlo, como siempre.

* * *

Era momento de su última carrera matutina.

La mañana pintaba particularmente helada, el sol todavía no se alzaba del todo en el cielo y apenas era visible detrás de numerosas nubes que parecían grises dada la oscuridad de la madrugada. Podía percibirse todavía el invierno en el aire, en el rocío de los árboles y el vaho escapando por las bocas entre abiertas de ambos competidores.

Hinata había viajado sin su bicicleta ese día. El bolso deportivo, en negro, lo había acomodado a sus espaldas para que le diera mayor libertad al momento de correr. La casaca negra con el nombre de Karasuno parecía reluciente ese día –era un día importante- y le cubría casi por completo el cuello cuando llevaba el cierre hasta el tope, justo como ahora. Sus tenis eran blancos desde el primer año y como pocas ocasiones llevaba los pantalones deportivos en lugar de los shorts, señal inequívoca del bajón en la temperatura.

—¿Quién crees que gane hoy? —Los ojos castaños viajaron por primera vez a la persona a su lado, en lo que efectuaba la pregunta.

Kageyama dejó de lado sus estiramientos de piernas para prestarle completa atención al ahora capitán de Karasuno. Esos ojos azules que parecían escudriñarlo hasta las profundidades de su alma, hoy resplandecían con mayor intensidad gracias a que vestía completamente de negro; era un contraste natural, casi amenazante. El uniforme de Karasuno era exactamente el mismo para ambos y aun así se veía totalmente distinto en esas dos siluetas tan diferentes.

Hinata había crecido durante los últimos dos años de secundaria, por mucho que Kageyama insistiera en que _no contaba_ si continuaba siendo un enano –ocho centímetros era suficiente _, tch_. Pero Kageyama también lo había hecho y bastante, le ganaba por muchos más centímetros que _los veinte_ iniciales y el pelirrojo en más de una ocasión se vio a sí mismo esperando el momento en que Kageyama no fuese capaz de ingresar más por las puertas de la escuela.

—Por supuesto que seré yo, —La sonrisa que le dedicó estaba cargada de confianza, era un reto directo al orgullo de Hinata—. La de hoy es importante.

— _Oh_ , es _la más_ importante —concordó sonriente, de alguna forma alimentándose con la confianza ajena.

Este era su último día en secundaria, el día en que irían a las nacionales como alumnos de tercero y volverían como alumnos egresados de Karasuno, _como vencedores_ , como adultos jóvenes, preparados para seguir adelante por ellos mismos, dispuestos a forjar sus propias sendas a mano limpia de ser necesario.

—Espero que hayas elegido un buen salón donde cortarte el cabello, _Yamayama_.

Escuchó al pelinegro bufar, pero Hinata en ningún momento volteó a mirarlo, demasiado pendiente del reloj en lo alto del edificio escolar que les daría la señal de partida cuando marcara exactamente las seis de la mañana. Sabía que Kageyama estaría haciendo lo mismo.

—¿No te estás robando mi frase, _boke_?

Habían pasado tres años enteros compitiendo todas las mañanas, al principio de forma natural, como una jugarreta entre dos niños con demasiada pasión en el cuerpo y muy pocas ganas de perder. Pero después, a comienzos del segundo año en secundaria, fueron entablando reglas que hacían más justo el juego; le agregaron apuestas, castigos para el perdedor, y a estas alturas era ya una tradición correr todas las mañanas; algo importante, sagrado casi. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder una competencia _tan importante_ como la última.

Representaba los tres mejores años de sus vidas.

Así, y durante seis meses enteros, el contador de sus carreras matutinas se mantuvo en un empate constante. No importaba qué tanto Kageyama o Hinata se esforzaran por mantener la delantera, si un día alguno llegaba a ganar, al siguiente el otro se encargaba de remontarle e igualar nuevamente el marcador.

 **299 a 299**.

Para darle _más sabor_ al evento decisivo decidieron apostar un corte de cabello para el perdedor, el que por supuesto sería decidido por quién ganara. Según ellos no había mejor forma de terminar tres años de apuestas que _marcando_ el ingreso a la Universidad del otro.

—Estás demasiado confiado para alguien que no parece haber dormido bien en toda la noche.

Hinata no se tomó la molestia de preguntarle _cómo_ es que lo sabía. Probablemente diría que sus ojeras lo delatan o incluso algo más raro como su forma de caminar en las mañanas. Kageyama se fijaba en _absolutamente todo_.

—Bien sabes que mi fuente de estamina no se ve afectada por el sueño. —Oh, Kageyama _lo sabía_.

En algún momento alrededor de su segundo año en Karasuno cometieron la equivocación de darle café a Hinata durante una sesión de estudio, estaban en casa de Tanaka junto a Nishinoya. Bastaba con decir que ninguno de ellos había podido dormir esa noche –o en el caso de Kageyama, dos noches completas en las que debió aguantar las llamadas desveladas de Hinata, sus lloriqueos por el sueño infernal que supuestamente estaba sintiendo, pero que no impedía gritara y se burlara de él como si nada estuviese ocurriéndole.

Hinata jamás volvió a oler siquiera el café.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Había sido la peor idea de su vida.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que estés demasiado _grande y pesado_ como para seguirme el paso —Hinata se dio el lujo de reír.

—Esa es una forma muy optimista de ver el que no crezcas.

—¡Oye-!

No tuvo tiempo de concretar su reclamo.

Aunque el tiempo parecía detenido para ellos, el minutero se alzó recto hacia el norte. Las seis en punto. Y ambos competidores iniciaron su carrera como si estuviesen en las olimpiadas compitiendo por la medalla de oro.

Los primeros metros avanzaron a la par, apenas dos o tres metros de distancia entre sus cuerpos evitaba algún choque inesperado. Sus brazos se movían a un compás que parecía orquestado por lo sincronizados que iban, el derecho adelante primero y luego el izquierdo, sin fallas, sin perder el ritmo; las piernas en cambio, marcaban compases erráticos, distintos debido a la diferencia de estaturas, y por cada paso que Kageyama daba parecía que Hinata debía dar dos.

Karasuno tenía una entrada amplia para que los alumnos ingresaran rápido y sin entorpecerse el camino en las horas más concurridas, eso les daba ahora la facilidad de correr sin preocuparse demasiado. Lo difícil sería tomar la curva hacia el gimnasio y los salones de los clubs, donde el terreno de tierra entorpecería los pasos y la visión, y no tendrían el espacio suficiente para cometer imprudencias. Los dos lo sabían gracias a la experiencia de esos años, por ello lucharon hombro con hombro por ser el primero en dar la vuelta.

Allí fue cuando Kageyama tomó la delantera, haciendo uso de su cuerpo más grande para bloquear a Hinata. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. No estaba dispuesto a perder de esa forma, así que aceleró el paso como si estuviera en la cancha, cualquiera diría que estaba persiguiendo el balón para rematarlo.

Y lo adelantó.

—¡Ahá! —exclamó engreído al verse con la delantera.

Comenzaron a adelantarse el uno al otro a partir de ese momento, por mucho que la tierra los entorpeciera o el frío les adormeciera los músculos, ambos corrían a toda velocidad, con todo lo que sus piernas les dieran, exigiéndole lo máximo a sus cuerpos sin importarles que apenas comenzaba la mañana, por momentos olvidando que el gran día estaba apenas comenzando y que quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Hinata no podía evitarlo. De vez en cuando le robaba vistazos a Kageyama; la forma en que su cabello se desordenaba por apenas unos segundos, a causa del viento y la velocidad, únicamente para volver a su cauce natural por encima de las cejas negras; su rostro compungido en una expresión que se le hacía por demás tonta, pero a la vez sumamente familiar, y es que lo había visto así durante años –y seguramente él se veía igual de ridículo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, debía ser honesto.

Ese pensamiento lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada, e inmediatamente los ojos azules de Kageyama se prendaron a él, con las cejas tan clavadas que por un momento pensó se iban a acabar uniendo en el centro para formar una sola gran ceja.

El pelirrojo le enseñó la lengua de inmediato, y por apenas ese escaso segundo sintió que se le secaba por el aire. Vio a Kageyama detenerse abruptamente, y Hinata supo que estaba molesto porque le estuviese provocando en medio de una "carrera oficial". Pero no era momento de fijarse en tonterías, él no pensaba detenerse, Hinata ganaría si el muy tonto pretendía—

—GEH —fue el sonido indigno que soltó cuando chocó de cara contra el sub director.

 _¿Era eso un deja vú?_

Hinata estaba seguro de que eso que estaba teniendo era un deja vù. Cuando vio volar frente a sus ojos el peluquín negro que el sub director insistía en usar aun cuando toda la escuela ya lo había visto usarlo como pompón en cada uno de los partidos a los que asistió como miembro de la barra oficial –que nadie lo mencionara era tema aparte-, Hinata estuvo seguro de que se sintió transportado a su primer día en Karasuno y la vez en que le quitaron el peluquín de un balonazo en la cara.

Ahora, tirado boca abajo y cabello arriba en medio del suelo, le parecía un perrito de esos en miniatura que Yachi insistía quería tener.

—A-Ahmm… D-Director-

No alcanzó a decir nada más, y aunque lo hubiese hecho, tampoco los habría salvado de recibir el regaño de sus vidas. No sólo les recordaron que no debían estar corriendo en medio de la escuela, sino que recibieron el discurso completo de sus responsabilidades como como capitán y sub capitán del equipo de vóley y el cómo debían ser un ejemplo para las generaciones que los sucederían en un futuro. Es más, el regaño evolucionó a tal grado que incluso les recordaron cómo _Sawamura kun_ lideró al equipo de forma ejemplar hasta alzarlo a lo que era hoy en día.

—Deberían estar agradecidos de que no los castigue hoy mismo, jovencitos. —Oh sí, el regaño completo debía acabar con una amenaza, por supuesto.

Tanto Kageyama como Hinata permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral, ambos con los ojos fijos en la espalda del sub director que se alejaba para volver a ingresar a la escuela; a Hinata le temblaban los labios de forma evidente y Kageyama parecía más tenso de lo usual, con las manos echas puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Kageyama se cubrió de inmediato los labios con una de sus manos y con la otra se sostenía el estómago porque las risas que se le escapaban no alcanzaban a ser contenidas; eran más bien bajas y ahogadas con su propio aire, sus hombros agitándose lo delataban sin embargo. Por otro lado Hinata era un manojo de nervios, risas que burbujeaban a la superficie de su boca sin tapujo alguno, y mantenía una posición reclinada sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndose las rodillas mientras temblaba por culpa de las risas.

—¡¿Por qué-no me dijiste-nada!? —La voz de Hinata sonaba ahogada y su propia risa le entrecortaba las palabras.

—¿Y perderme el espectáculo? —Lo vio repasarse los ojos con el borde de sus palmas, quizás limpiándose los ojos aguados—, Olvídalo.

—Eres el peor sub capitán, ¿lo sabías? —Pero la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo decía todo lo contrario—. Pudiste haberme metido en problemas y habrías tenido _que ganar_ sin tu capitán.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Kageyama alzó una ceja, su cabeza inclinándose a la izquierda por la duda—, Te hubiese arrastrado hasta las nacionales de ser necesario. No hay forma de que acepte te quedes holgazaneando el día de las nacionales, _boke_.

Hinata entrelazó las manos junto a su rostro, era un gesto meloso totalmente a propósito.

—Aww~ me hubieses extrañado en la cancha, Yamayama.

Kageyama no dijo una palabra y venció los metros que les separaban, sus pasos lentos y medidos, como si estuviese intentando amenazarlo con su sola presencia, ganando terreno con su estatura a medida que se le acercaba. Y tal vez eso funcionaría con cualquier otra persona que no fuese Hinata, porque a estas alturas él lo conocía demasiado bien como para interpretar únicamente lo que estaba flotando en la superficie del mar profundo que era su armador.

—Prometimos llevar _juntos_ al equipo a las nacionales. Por supuesto que no tiene ningún sentido ir allá _sin ti_.

Desde ese momento a Hinata se le hizo difícil tragar saliva, respirar incluso, y quizás ambas cosas le causaron a su cerebro un cortocircuito porque fue cuestión de dos segundos en medio de ese colapso para que estuviera besando a Kageyama en la boca.

Bueno, si es que se pudo considerar un beso.

Había sido demasiado efímero, suave como la brisa misma que les golpeaba las mejillas calientes esa mañana, y corto, tan corto que no logró detectar la textura rugosa de sus labios partidos por el frío, o el sabor dulzón de la leche en su paladar, antes incluso de que supiera lo tibia que estaba su boca y lo rojas que se volvían sus mejillas cuando disfrutaba un buen beso.

¡Pero es que se sorprendió a sí mismo! _Y diablos_ , había aguantado tantos años sin cometer un solo error para arruinarlos justamente el último día.

Los dos permanecieron mudos lo que pareció una eternidad disfrazada de segundos. Las mejillas de Hinata ardían y los carrillos se teñían de un carmín furioso. Sabía que cometió un desliz, pero no desvió la mirada del rostro ajeno, de sus ojos azules, ni de la forma en que partía los labios en intentos por pronunciar alguna palabra coherente, alguna pregunta quizás, lo que fuese que disipara las nebulosas dudas en su cabeza.

Pero no fue Kageyama quien habló, y en cambio, fue Hinata el que rompió el silencio.

—Supongo que… es parte de mi premio—y-ya sabes, por haber ganado la carrera —Ya no tenía idea de lo que decía. Pero le pareció, en alguna parte de su cabeza, que estaba bien.

Y de hecho lo estuvo, estuvo bastante más que bien. Tan bien que Kageyama volvió a darle un premio allí mismo y por cuenta propia.

Esta vez –Hinata estaba seguro- sí podía considerarse un beso y no solamente un roce accidental; sintió todas y cada una de las cosas que antes se perdió, incluso se pudo deleitar con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando Kageyama decidió pegarlo a su pecho con una fuerza que sólo había podido apreciar de cerca cuando servía el balón en medio de un match point.

Sus bocas emitieron un chasquido cuando rompieron el nexo, el vaho que emanaron al respirar pareció perderse entre sus rostros todavía cercanos, sus frentes estaban tocándose, Hinata permanecía elevado en sus puntillas y Kageyama se había inclinado en algún punto en medio de aquel beso. Rayos, Hinata estaba seguro de que estaba ruborizado, las mejillas le ardían y estaba seguro de que iba más allá del ejercicio.

—Hinata…

—¿Hm? —Se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Estaba demasiado lejos, soñando.

—Hay un ligero problema…

Por fin los ojos castaños se desvelaron para poder mirarlo, Kageyama sonreía y el rojo se le había contagiado en los carrillos.

— _Técnicamente_ el primero en llegar al cuarto del club ganaba…

Kageyama se le acercó incluso más, sus narices rozándose delicadamente como si le diera un beso esquimal. Pero la ilusión se había roto y el rostro desconfigurado de Hinata era claramente un deleite para Kageyama.

—Así que no has ganado _todavía._ —Fue lo último que susurró.

El resultado de _la última carrera matutina_ jamás se dio a conocer abiertamente al público, y ya que ambos volvieron a Sendai luciendo un undercut con sumo orgullo, el resto del equipo tuvo que conformarse con la idea de que "había sido un empate", por mucho que todos supieran que era imposible si se trataba de sus capitanes.

Fin.

* * *

¡Y ahí lo tienen!  
Como dije antes, este escrito fue hecho alrededor de Noviembre del año pasado, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y técnicas con mi computadora, no había conseguido editarlo apropiadamente para subirlo. La temática era "Una competencia" y no podía exceder las 3.000 palabras.  
Para los curiosos, estuve en segundo lugar en votación del público, muchas gracias por eso.  
Y en fin, muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado.  
Espero pronto seguir actualizando los fics que quedaron en proceso y también subir otras que estoy comenzando.  
¡Nos vemos!


End file.
